A Very Potter Halloween
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: It's Halloween at the Burrow, and Remus and Harry are assigned as partners for decorating the house. But then things take a turn to the dark side, and Harry finds himself locked in the Weasleys' supposedly haunted attic with his crush. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, been busy with school and stuff...


It was Halloween, and Harry was excited for Fred and George's Halloween party that night. Harry was going as a vampire, but that wasn't what he was focusing on right now. He was desperately trying to win over one Remus Lupin, who was his former professor and the object of his fixations for months now. They were friends, good friends, and Harry was grateful. He just wanted more.

So he was eager to get his crush out of his mind temporarily and help Fred and George with the party decorations. Only when he got there, Fred and George had big grins on their face and seemed to be in control of their laughter, which was quickly bubbling over.

"What's so funny?" Harry wondered, more than a little curious.

"Harry James Potter, I am now introducing you to Remus John Lupin," Fred announced, and Remus came up to them.

Harry was confused. "We've actually met several times," he said.

"Yes," George countered.

"But," Fred continued, "now is your official meeting as decorating partners."

"_What_?" Harry had volunteered to help to get _away _from his problems, not to _work _with them. _Literally_. He sighed. "All _right_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Unfortunately for Harry, the Halloween decorations were located in the most private, deserted place in the Burrow possible. To get to the attic where the decorations were, there was a door that took you up a flight of stairs. Then there was a small room there, which led to the door to the attic.

Harry bent over, resting his fists on his knees and taking a breather. Remus collapsed against the doorway, breathing harder than Harry even. "Well," said Remus, "that was a trip. Maybe we should have brought our wands up here."

"It's a Weasley tradition to not use wands when you're decorating," Harry explained. "That goes for doing anything related to decorating."

"What a convenient rule," said Remus sarcastically, making Harry smile. The man was funny. It was one of the things Harry loved about Remus.

Whoa…_love_? Harry knew he liked Remus, but_-_Hey, what was he doing? He was deciding his feelings for Remus outside the attic door! And to top it off, the man was standing right bloody _next _to him!

Harry and Remus worked for hours, carrying heavy cardboard boxes down the stairs. It grew dark soon, and floating lanterns were located in the narrow spiral staircase that led them to the small room.

"This place is looking great, you guys," Fred and George said in unison as they examined the first floor. Harry and Remus had strung orange and yellow lights everywhere, and they had agreed to turn all the lights off and just use the strings of lights. They'd even found an old scarecrow in the attic, which they put in the front yard. While they had been decorating, Fred and George had been brainstorming ideas to scare the life out of everyone who walked through the door.

Harry thought he was doing pretty good trying to win Remus over. He purposely let their fingers brush, which of course Remus tried not to notice but Harry knew he had. During one of their breaks, they were sitting on the couch drinking hot cider and Harry had rubbed his foot against Remus's. Of course Remus had ruined the moment by announcing that Harry's foot was cold, but Harry had laughed and leaned his head on Remus's shoulder, flirting with the werewolf yet again while Fred and George had done facepalms in unison.

When it had been dark for a half an hour and they were taking another break Remus said, "Let's go get the last box."

"Okay," Harry agreed, both men forgetting their wands as they were deep in thought. They headed up the now familiar staircase and crossed the room to get to the now dark attic.

That was when things had gone wrong. Remus and Harry were on either side of the last box and Remus was counting down to lift it when right on the third count the door slammed shut.

Remus and Harry looked at each other in panic, dropped their hold on the box, and ran to the door. "It's locked!" Harry gasped, fumbling with the lock. "It won't open!"

"I know a spell," Remus said quickly, reaching into his back pocket. "And…I left my wand…downstairs…"

"Help!" screamed Harry, which caused Remus to jump. "Sorry. Can anybody hear us?!"

"Anyone!" yelled Remus, and Harry doubled over in laughter. "What?"

"It's just so cliché," Harry giggled. "Anyone!" he repeated, mimicking his crush and wiggling his fingers in the man's face.

Remus sighed. And then-at the same time-they heard a scratching noise coming from the back of the attic. "Did you hear that?" both said in unison.

"It was probably just a rat or a mouse," Harry said. "Aw, is ickle Remmy scared?"

"I am _not_ scared," Remus insisted. Harry laughed, and his smile instantly faded when he heard footsteps in the same room as them.

"That didn't _sound_ like an animal!" Remus gasped. Harry attached himself to Remus's robes and buried his face in them.

"If you want to get him, you'll have to come through me first!" Harry yelled.

Remus chuckled lightly and patted Harry's hand. "That won't be necessary, but the thought is nice," he said, and Harry smiled.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I remember one night this summer," Harry said, "and Fred and George told everyone about this tale about somebody commiting suicide up in this attic."

More footsteps, but they were slower this time, and coming towards them. "Harry, I really don't like this!" Remus yelped, his voice high like it was when he got nervous or scared.

"We have to distract ourselves," Harry suggested. He had an idea, but he doubted Remus would agree. After a moment of thinking he said, "We should each think of something we've never told anyone and take turns sharing them."

"Good idea," Remus said.

"You can go first."

"Okay." Remus sighed. "Um…one time when I was five I pulled a prank on my brother."

"No way! That's awesome," Harry gasped. "What did you _do_?"

"I put on this white dress," Remus explained, "that was long sleeved and tight around the waist. I'd watched yet another horror movie with our older brother-of course without our parents' permission-and that's where I got the idea from. So I made this fake blood and I spread it all over myself and my white dress, and then I put on a blond wig. Of course then I knocked on my younger brother's door that night wearing it. Gave him a seizure." Harry and Remus both laughed. "Good thing you don't have a brother to try that on."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay, my turn. Uh, when I was six my Aunt Marge came to stay with us, and her dog chased me all around the house and sprang on me whenever he could. I finally escaped into a closet. I had to spend all night in it, and all the next day until Marge went home."

Remus's eyes were now full of sympathy and-anger? "Harry, I'm so sorry," Remus whispered.

Harry frowned. He'd upset Remus, and he didn't like it when Remus was upset. To distract Remus he said, "I can so see you in that white dress." He and Remus both laughed. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before they both leaned in slowly and then they were kissing. Harry immediately moaned and let his fingers slide into Remus's now full head of brown hair, their kiss never breaking. Harry squeezed his eyes closed and allowed Remus to take control, and Remus gathered Harry into his arms as he kissed Harry with more force.

"Harry you do know I'm thirty eight right?" Remus wondered after he'd licked every inch of Harry's mouth with his tongue, but he was smiling happily, his face flushed in the dark with the light of their lantern flickering in his light blue eyes.

"I've gone over that thought in my head ten million times," Harry answered. "I don't care."

"Okay then." Remus touched his lips to Harry's again, and Remus sucked Harry's lower lip into his mouth. Harry thought of the moment he met Remus on the train, how his breath had caught into his throat, the private lessons learning the Patronus spell, how devastated he was when Remus left. He put all that passion into this kiss, which almost knocked him and Remus over.

Speaking of knocking, Fred and George could have knocked when they threw open the door. "What is taking so-" they said, stopping when they saw the two wrapped in a heated kiss on the floor. Remus and Harry's eyes opened and they looked up. They scrambled out of each other's embrace and smoothed down their robes, whistling innocently but of course it didn't work.

"I…I…" Harry stuttered. "I can explain…"

Nobody moved. Harry and Remus exchanged a glance. Then, suddenly, Fred and George grinned. "Duh."

"What?"

"You two were _so _obvious," said Fred and George.

"Wait." Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. "What about the door?"

"We just pushed it open," the twins explained. "Yeah one of you dorks pulled the knob off, but it didn't lock you in. As for your relationship, your secret's safe with me. If that's it, then, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." They picked up the box, leaving a spluttering Harry and Remus in the supposedly haunted attic.

Remus smiled at Harry and kissed his lips. "Let's go finish decorating," he said, pulling Harry out of the room. Both men gasped, however, when they stood in the room to see a double bed sitting against a wall that obviously hadn't been there before.

"I'm gonna _kill_ 'em," Harry declared, but his words were cut off when Remus pulled Harry into a long kiss.

"Very tasty," Remus observed after he pulled back, and Harry laughed. "Your friends are worthy competitors. Revenge?"

"Revenge," echoed Harry, savoring the word, and the new couple headed downstairs. Unfortunately for Harry and Remus, Fred and George were just finishing up the story that had just occurred in the attic.

"Oh, their faces," Fred was saying, and everybody laughed.

"I swear, t-" George began, and turned to see the boy that lived and the werewolf standing in the doorway of the stairwell. Remus and Harry's eyes widened and then the couple looked at each other.

"Get 'em?" Harry suggested.

"Get 'em," Remus agreed, and the two began to chase the twins around the house. It was definitely an interesting Halloween, and a story that would be told again and again.


End file.
